She Had it coming
by SinisterSweet07
Summary: xx
1. Chapter 1

Bella stood there in gym awkwardly watching as everybody else played volleyball. She fumbled around with the tennis racket in her hand. She stayed in the far corner as far away from the game as possible as her team mates swung the rackets careless and effortlessly. She sighed and watched the clock as the game went on. She hated gym. She wished it would be over already so she could go run to Edward's car and be with him.

" Bella!" Her gym teacher yelled. She spun around and faced his direction at the other side of the room. He blew his whistle for the fun of it. Bella gulped.

" Yes?" She yelled back nervously.

" Get in the game! Your in this game too!" He yelled. Uh oh. Bella sighed nervously. All eyes were suddenly focused on her as she awkwardly walked out from the corner she was hiding in. She looked down on her feet careful not to trip and send the racket flying into somebody's head. It was possible only for Bella. Lauren,who was on her team,turned to look at her. Lauren shot Bella a nasty look before returning to the game. She glared at the back of Lauren's head. She looked so funny with all her hair chopped off. She couldn't help but burst out laughing.

" Hahaha!" Bella giggled. Lauren turned to her and gave her a dirty look. Bella stopped.

" What are you laughing about?" Lauren asked.

" Nothing." Bella stopped.

Back and forth,back and forth. She just lingered around the net careful to stay out of people's way pretending she was playing. She hated how she still had to go gym even though she was completely uncoordinated. But suddenly,she saw somebody on the opposite side,Jessica stanley,swing the racket in her direction. Before she could even think about it,she swung the racket as hard as she could before it got the chance to hit her. Then she ducked. Wack!

She fell down to her knees and the ball flew over her head at the last second just as her racket slid out of her hands and crashed into the back of Lauren's head.

" Ow!" Lauren cried as she fell down to her knees. The racket bounced off her head and fell to the floor with a little clattering sound. Everyone stared,mouth opened,in their direction. Bella's mouth hung open and she felt herself turning bright red. Lauren rubbed her head and stood up. She turned around and slowly walked towards Bella. She stood directly over her since Bella was still sitting mouth opened on her knees.

" Bella! You stupid little klutz! Can't you manage to be in a ten foot radius of someone without hurting them? " Lauren hissed. Lauren stomped her foot making an echo through the suddenly silenced gym. Lauren went on," Jesus! The world is in danger as soon as Bella picks up a butter knife!" Bella watched in horror as a couple of kids chuckled.

" Sorry." Bella choked out. Then the bell rang. Bella stumbled to her feet. Everybody slowly walked towards the door. Usually they would be chattering anxiously and talking about their weekend on a Friday afternoon,but today they just murmered and whispered and watched Bella awkwardly and shamefully walk towards the door.

Lauren was right behind her. Bella hoped she didn't talk about her. But she knew it was impossible. She just prayed that she didn't say anything to her face again. She was so humiliated. Was the world really in danger as soon as she picked up a butter knife? She shook her head.

" What the hell does Cullen see in her? " Bella heard one of Lauren's friends murmer.

" I know,right? Like I know he can't possibly like her personality. So he could atleast pick somebody prettier than that." Lauren whispered back. Bella fought back the tears that stung her eyes. She reached the door at last but tripped over her shoe lace. She turned around to see if anyone saw her fall. Again. They did. Lauren and her friends giggled hysterically. Bella pushed the door open and there he was. Edward.

" Edward." Bella smiled. She was happy to see a friendly face. He didn't look happy. He didn't even look down. He just stood there blocking the door staring grimly at Lauren. When Lauren reached the door seconds later,she wrinkled up her nose as she saw Bella. Then looked at Edward.

" Move." Lauren hissed. Edward gave her a death glare.

He didn't move.

" What are you staring at?" Lauren asked rudely.

" Nothing important." Edward said coldly and looked Lauren up and down. A/N: I love him! Lauren snorted and narrowed her eyes before pushing past him with her friends and out the door. Edward growled even when she was gone.

Bella grabbed him by the arm and tugged him down the hall. He burned a hole into the back of Lauren's head. He was probably killing her with his mind. Imagining all the things he could do to her and how he could do it without getting in trouble for it. He could manage to kill her and not even break the treaty. He chuckled darkly.

" Okay,lets plot revenge." Bella said immedietely.

" What?" Edward said,snapping out of it and looking down at her. " Oh. I'm sorry. I forgot." He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. " .. your afternoon kiss."

" Thank you." She said quickly. " But revenge! Edward! Its needed! Lauren is so totally bothering me!"

" Bella,no. No revenge." Edward said. " I hate anybody that bothers you,but Bella. You can't let her get to you."

" But - "

" No."

" Fine." Bella sighed. " Am I coming over today?"

" Don't you everyday?" Edward asked.

" Yes. Okay. So lets go to your house. I have to talk to Jasper and Alice."


	2. Chapter 2

Alice closed the door to Jasper's room and then rushed over to the little flower shaped rug beside their bed with Bella and Jasper. Alice sat on her knees next to them both and opened up a little notebook. Jasper and Bella were grinning brightly.

" So,what do we need to complete this?" Jasper asked.

Alice stared down at her list.

" Well,if we want to make this really funny,we are going to need a blonde wig,some red lipstick,oh! And a skirt! No! A dress! And a huge bra and some styrafoam peanuts! And oh -"

" Wait!" Bella interupted her rambling. " How do we know where she will be?"

" Well,my vision is telling me Lauren will be at the library tomorrow afternoon with a bunch of friends. And Eric Yorkie. She is going to flirt with him and stuff! This should rock!" Alice gushed.

" Where are we going to get all this stuff from?" Jasper asked. Alice smiled evily. She reached under the bed and pulled out a huge box. Inside the box there was tons of makeup,magazine cut outs of models,wigs,eyeliner,lipstick,fake eyelashes,and everything you can imagine you would need for a make over. " I have this all planned out."

Jasper and Bella exchanged grins.

" Bella!" Edward asked and knocked on Alice's door.

" Yes?" Bella said innocently. He walked into the room. Alice quickly shoved the box under the bed and turned to him. They all wiped the evil looks off their faces.

" Oh. I was just.." Edward looked at them. " Whats going on?" He was silent for a moment trying to read their minds. Alice and Jasper kept their thoughts drained and innocent and pushed the plan to the back of their head. Bella didn't need to worry of course. Edward arched one eyebrow and stared at them for a moment before walking out of the room.

" Phew." Alice said wiping pretend sweat from her forehead. " That was a close one. Hes so stubborn. Why doesn't he want in on this?"

" I dunno." Bella shrugged.

" Oh well.."


	3. Chapter 3

" There she is." Jasper whispered. Alice,Bella and Jasper were at the library the next day peaking out at her from behind a bookshelf. She was giggling and twirling her hair and being the center of attention as always. Eric Yorkie and Mike Newton were both practically drooling over her. All the girls were probably wishing they were her best friend. Guys want to date her. Girls want to be her.

" Okay. Lets put this plan into action!" Bella whispered. She breathed nervously. Jasper tugged on his bra strap uncomfortabley. " One..two.."

" Three!" Alice said quickly and pushed them both out from their hiding spots. Alice coughed loudly to get them to look. Jasper linked arms with Bella and they both strutted casually over to their table. Mouths dropped open. The guys looked confused. Lauren glared angrily. Jasper was wearing a big blonde curly wig and a huge bra stuffed with toilet paper and cotton and a little red cock tail dress with fishnet tights. He had on bright red shiny high heels. He had a make up purse slung over his shoulder and dark blue eyeshadow that totally clashed with everything else and fake eyelashes and bright red lipstick. The funniest part was that the hair on his legs and his six pack showed through the dress and tights. Bella was wearing a fake mustache and a backwards baseball cap with her hair tucked into it and baggy jeans that kept sliding down and a baseball jersey. The funniest part with that was the fact that Bella was still wearing her lip gloss from earlier and her arms were way too skinny to be a boy. Alice giggled hysterically from behind them.

Jasper slid his arms across Lauren's table and shoved all of their books and homework to the floor. Lauren gasped and everybody else gave them rude looks. Bella hopped up and sat on the edge of the table. Jasper did too with his hairy legs and his high heels sticking out over the opposite side.

" Hey there dawling." Jasper said. He flashed a grin and stuck his hand out revealing his pink colored nails. " Like my new manicure!"

" Hey Lauren." Bella said with a deep voice trying to sound like a male. " Sup."

Bella's hat which she borrowed from Emmett slid down her face. It was way too big for her. Edward's sneakers kept slipping off. One of them fell to the floor. Alice laughed. Bella reached down and grabbed it and stuck it back on. It was too late. Everybody saw the pink socks that were underneath.  
" Those are his sisters." Jasper said as Bella was saying " Thats what mom gets for mixing the darks with the lights." The both of them exchanged looks and started laughing looking at each other.

" Chea." Bella said.

" Who are you?" Mike Newton asked.

" Seth." Bella lied.

" Jasmine." Jasper said with a girly voice and overly pronounced the S so it sounded like," Jazzzzzmine." Bella put a hand over her mouth to stop her from cracking up.

" Uhh..okay." Lauren said angrily. She narrowed her eyes.

" Girl,why you be all hatin on Bella Swan." Jasper or ' jasmine ' said. " Why you be gettin up in her grill,girl."

" Because shes a douche bag." Lauren said. Ouch. Everybody chuckled.

" Watch yo mouth!" Bella said. They heard Alice laugh some more. Lauren looked behind them. Alice hid behind the shelf.

" Yeah,girl! Watch yo mouth!" Jasper repeated. " You needa makeover!"

Jasper opened up his make up purse and empty its contains onto the table. It was full of lipstick and oddly colored eye shadow. Jasper took a blue ish green colored lip stick and opened it up. He pressed it up against Lauren's lips and started rubbing it on before Lauren could protest. Bella grabbed some purple blush and dabbing it on her cheeks and nose and everywhere. They both pulled back after a few minutes. Lauren was too stunned to know what hit her.

" What the - "

" Oh. Now thats hott." Bella said. She examined her. She looked like a purple rino with blue lipstick smeared all over its face. The thought made Bella laugh hysterically. " Yeah,dawg."

" No its not." Lauren growled. Everybody laughed examining what Bella and Jasper did.

" But you listen to some lady from a modeling agency in the mall who told you it would be hott if you chopped off all your hair? Hmm." Bella said.

" How did you know that? I haven't seen you around before." Lauren wrinkled up her nose and looked them up and down. She looked at Jasper's legs. " Well 'jasmine' I think you need to shave your legs."

" Well,Lauren,I think you need to come to the mall with me tomorrow!" Jasper giggled. " It will be fun!"

That was it. Bella was on the floor laughing. She laughed uncontrollably until her clumsyness gift caught up to her and she lost her balance and fell to the floor her hatflying off her head and her long brown hair flowing out. She didn't care. She just laughed. Alice ran over to her,laughing too. Jasper smiled.

" Bella!" Edward yelled and walked over from the other side. Uh oh. Maybe he read Alice's mind before she left. Gulp. Edward rushed over to her. Lauren's face was furious. A couple of people gasped,relieved that it wasn't an actual guy. No real guy would be that skinny. And wear lip gloss.

Edward scooped her up into her arms. She kept squirming around and shaking with laughter that he had to put her back down. Jasper was hysterical. Alice was grabbing her stomache. Edward was holding back the laughter that was about to take over him. He bit his lip trying to remain serious. He glanced over at Jasper.

" Woah!" He jumped back,scared. " Jasper,you would make a really ugly girl." Edward snatched the wig off his head. Everyone gasped.

" So it was Bella Swan and Jasper Cullen." Lauren hissed. " I'll get you for this Bella."

Bella stopped laughing and stood up. She suddenly regretted it. She knew that she would. She hid behind Edward so she didn't have to see Lauren's glares. Edward growled. Lauren and her friends stood up to leave. As they walked by,Edward stuck out his foot and tripped Lauren. She fell flat on her face sending her books flying everywhere. Lauren growled and stood up. She ran off.

" Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." Bella gasped. " You did not just trip her."

" She had it coming."

A/N time!

Bwuahahahhahahaha! I love Edward Cullen! Okay. This was the last chapter to it. It was just a short little story i wrote cuz i had a lotta free time today lol. R&R!


End file.
